


Pick A Side

by Eriognirg



Category: Good Omens
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, No Condom, Slash, Veela, bareback
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriognirg/pseuds/Eriognirg
Summary: 克鲁利发现亚茨拉斐尔在躲着他…？而他就是无法停止探究这背后的原因。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/Aziraphale
Kudos: 23





	Pick A Side

**Author's Note:**

> *这是一个非典型HP媚娃梗的AU  
> *C/A 斜杠有意义  
> *或许存在OOC 且有很多私设  
> *没有什么需要warning的 是我搞过最vanilla的东西

故事开始在一个初霜结满窗棂的早晨，严格来讲还未到冬天，只是深秋的寒意逐渐重了起来。  
亚茨拉斐尔，我们正直、善良，总是着装得体的先生在走廊上碰到了另一位教授。那不意味着这是怎样特别的一天，因为黑魔法防御术和魔药学总能奇迹般地相遇，但克鲁利发现老友今天闻起来不同寻常，当然，他知道亚茨拉斐尔一贯以来的味道——可这天的感觉的确不一样，他再三确认过，那股异香绝不是某个学生打翻了坩锅，而且又有什么药剂能碰巧像极了玛歌酒庄的陈酿？

一个如亚茨拉斐尔这样忠诚的老实人——从未说过那个A开头的咒语，且坚称自己是和平人士——克鲁利不觉得对方会夜半溜进他的酒窖，或是偷偷藏着好东西不和他分享。

“你昨晚做了什么？”这是个没头没尾的问题，鉴于发问的人是克鲁利，倒也不是什么破天荒的事情。

“就是吃饭、洗澡、睡觉，”亚茨拉斐尔带着可掬的笑容，“那些你都知道的事。”

克鲁利停在了阶梯层间，朝下目不转睛地盯着他，那双玻璃珠大的脂黄蛇眼几乎让所有学生害怕，他想看到亚茨拉斐尔隐瞒真相时那种不自在，无论是并在裤缝上还是交握在胸前都显得局促的手，或者抽动的嘴角和微昂着轻晃的头。

“该上课了。”但亚茨拉斐尔轻声道。

上他妈的鬼课。他当然没那么说，跟一个赫奇帕奇在一起好歹能让他收敛一点，尤其是当他有不可言喻的心事的时候。别误会，克鲁利不常进行担忧或感伤这些活动，亚茨拉斐尔是例外。这个例外可不是你减肥时的补偿蛋糕，它是真真正正的小概率事件——甚至说独一无二。

只有亚茨拉斐尔能使他疑心暗鬼，就算他因这段情谊而经常背上脏活儿，那也是他心甘情愿的。说到底，作为一个阿尼玛格斯、蛇语者，表现出独特的邪恶气质似乎是巫师世界为他们编写好的程序。当獾院的同窗都对他避让三分的时候，亚茨拉斐尔就是那个抱着学术袍的前襟跟他打招呼的人。

“沙德威尔，”克鲁利终究是在这天下午失去了耐心，那是他和亚茨拉斐尔在楼梯间短暂谈话后的六个小时零十一分钟，“查查亚茨拉斐尔在做什么。”

“哦，当然。”沙德威尔咧开嘴角，又很快触电那样地收住了，“查谁，先生？”

“梅林的胡子，亚茨拉斐尔！”他磨着下唇皮讲那个词，“你必须得认识他吧？”

沙德威尔显得有些不安，他捋着怀中的猫，认真地思考起了要不要去找那个教占卜的淫魔女人算上一卦。不，其实他根本不需要水晶球或塔罗牌，今日毫无疑问不宜出行，需得避让爬行动物，且转运道具是发蓝光的牝鹿。

“先生，我肯定会尝试的。”

“你甚至不打算尽力吗？”克鲁利鼻梁上的墨镜稍坠。

沙德威尔对自己和耶洗别的交际进行了一番忏悔，这一定是某种上帝的惩罚。说到底，克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔窝内乱的事儿，何必牵扯上他这个老人家呢？他做出以往那种膛目的神态，嘴里咕叨着什么一定派遣最佳人手，后退几步便转过身走了。

好像逃一样，克鲁利心里断定，他平日里习惯了人们见他就绕道走，可当亚茨拉斐尔也成了他们中的一员后，一切似乎都不太顺意了。伪善者四处张扬旗帜，却能毫无顾忌地疏远一个同袍，只因为他通晓一门白痴们不懂的语言？

亚茨拉斐尔，亚茨拉斐尔——他那头卷翘的银发是不是比以前更具光泽？好像下一秒就会生出带小翅膀的光圈，叫他变成一只大鸟飞走。他让人联想到火，想到洁白滚烫的凤凰——尽管凤凰不是白的，还一天到晚要死要活的，克鲁利补充道——反正你们明白那个意思。

亚茨拉斐尔是什么时候住进他脑子里的？他不知道。这世上分明还有许多事可做，飞那辆着火的黑皮车出去兜风，止曼德拉草啼哭，或是给学生布置完不成的作业，件件都是一个邪恶蛇语者的本分。

“该给格兰芬多扣五十分。”克鲁利的瞳孔缩成一条细线，可能是被想法里大盛的光芒所刺。

那些伪君子念起某个咒语时，嘴皮子就不软了。但亚茨拉斐尔，他是天使吗？不是所有赫奇帕奇都像他那样的，有些人仅仅是沉迷动物世界探索频道无可自拔而已。

克鲁利看了眼墙壁上的挂钟，该有不少上课昏睡如中咒、考试一忘皆空，偏偏对野蛮运动充满了劲力的学生在外面练习了。他这天都做了什么，无所事事，就是没办法把魔药学教授赶出自己的想法里吗？

既然如此，克鲁利抚平长袍的摆子，少见地在课余时间迈出了办公室。路上遇到的学生仓皇失措，只有几个斯莱特林记得捡起下巴向教授问好。

这条路他常走，早已是轻车熟路。霍格沃茨内部古怪善变的结构挡不住一条蛇的直觉，也正是这种直觉让克鲁利确信，这并非他中年多愁善感。他能闻到，有些时候是红酒，有些时候是羽毛。那或许不是气味，而是某种猜想，穿透走廊满载记忆的石砖而来。

“阿拉霍洞开。”

那扇门应声而开——本就被杂物堆积得拥挤的房间几乎无处下脚，书籍筑成难以言状的高塔，休息室的小门掩在重重障碍之后，不见其貌。

但克鲁利知道亚茨拉斐尔就在里面，他甚至知道门把的形状位置。他的嗅觉被充得更涨，什么东西在肺的管道里蠕行。

克鲁利变成那条蛇，他轻而易举地钻过每一个缝隙，好像那些意味疏远的棱锥对他毫不设防。伏在休息室前，再回过头去看，天花板上垂下来的与地上耸起的物件，堆叠成了一个开口向内的鸟巢。

气味，猜想，随便你怎么叫。那个东西锤在他的太阳穴，回响荡涤他的体腔。

“亚茨拉斐尔。”

是的，亚茨拉斐尔——克鲁利一生中，从未有一刻这么清楚地知道他想要什么。你可以说他是个强大的巫师，真真假假的事迹让他的名字变得可敬可畏，好像时代必然需要符号。有人是善，有人是恶，这才方便全能的主打开赌盘，下他无伤大雅的押注。

但克鲁利无意参与什么麻瓜灭绝的运动，也从来没有希望自己是条巨蛇，更不关心他们放狗屁的血统之争。

如果现在是他必须挑选阵营的时刻，那他心中已有答案了。

“亚茨拉斐尔！”他从门缝中滑出，渐而变回了人形。

在非常短暂的时间里，克鲁利不知道接下来该说什么好。他对神奇动物的了解仅限于皮毛，但他不是什么蠢蛋。所以眼前的景象只有一种解释——亚茨拉斐尔拥有媚娃血统。

很好，现在他们又回到了狗屁之争中，但显然比之前复杂了许多。

“他妈的，你一直都瞒着我？”

克鲁利解开了领口的两颗扣子，这里太热了，而床上那个白色的人就是热量的源头。他一屁股坐到床边，视线瞟到亚茨拉斐尔后颈的标记，紧接而来的就是愤怒。

“是哪个混蛋伤害了我的朋友？”

然后他看到亚茨拉斐尔蜷缩得更紧，拱起的背部颤抖着。算起来，他们分开了有几个小时了？总之超过了八小时。而且他硬了，虽然他对亚茨拉斐尔的感觉从来都不一般，但他一向不那么容易发情。

“操！”亚茨拉斐尔这次没有提醒他注意语言，而他想起来他们今天没有共进午餐，“是我？”

生活很他妈操蛋，他一直都知道。但他不记得这是怎么一回事，他没有他们打过啵的记忆，但事实胜于雄辩。

对于亚茨拉斐尔而言，他的经历更糟。先是迎接了过于迟来的血统觉醒，又发现自己不知道什么时候和克鲁利建立了连结。稀释了不知多少代的血，竟然还如此汹涌地奔淌在他体内。

他过去几天都在埋头查阅资料中度过，越是避开克鲁利，事情越是糟糕。但是见面可能会引发生理机制，强迫一个媚娃和他的伴侣交配，总之两头都不是选项。

而压抑的后果就是爆发。

为了缓解亚茨拉斐尔的疼痛，克鲁利很快将手掌贴在了对方的脊梁上。

“亚茨拉斐尔，”室温更难熬了，他的声音比以往沙哑，像是热烟熏粘了喉口，“你想要我帮你做点药，还是我们…用最原始合理的方式解决？”

有些事情很早进入轨道，但当你意识到后，它的发展就像滚下平滑陡峭的山崖，迅疾而无可阻挡。克鲁利发觉他的理智很快会被古老深厚的魔力淘洗殆尽，那着火的警钟在他耳畔尖叫，翅膀扇动嗡鸣的频率不断提高。

亚茨拉斐尔很想回答，但他试了很多次，没能发出半点声响。高热要把他烫化了，于是他的答案从我认为后者还算可取，简化为操我，再简化为抬起他的右臂，朝后侧摸索着克鲁利。

这是一种弱势的示好，一个小写而隐晦的知情同意。但克鲁利理解到了，就像不管亚茨拉斐尔怎么标榜自己是对立面，怎么假模假式地拒绝他的诱惑，他都知道亚茨拉斐尔喜欢他。

他亲吻着亚茨拉斐尔的后颈，不像是蛇，反而是一团没有保留的蚌肉，亚茨拉斐尔的震颤和低吟顺着他的嘴唇传到脑后。

他用一个无杖魔法褪去了两人的衣物，情况紧急，原谅他这样缺少情趣。蛇都是性爱高手，就像恶魔，克鲁利也是。他没有多少经验，但这种特质是天生的，更别提亚茨拉斐尔是他的媚娃。

克鲁利的手探进亚茨拉斐尔柔软的肚腹和绒被的夹缝间，他在那处打了两个圈，继续向下延伸。他永远较低的体温很好地安抚了亚茨拉斐尔——传说中媚娃是能变形成火鸟的物种，不知道混血的还具不具备这种能力。

他将亚茨拉斐尔从床铺间捞起，背靠在自己身上。当他的手在那处湿热的勃起上套弄时，亚茨拉斐尔的唇瓣大敞开来，所以他顺势印上了一个吻。

亚茨拉斐尔突然重获了语言能力，他感到克鲁利分叉的蛇信舔着他的上鄂，仍旧发出嘶嘶声。那种声音加剧了瘙痒，令他主动缠绕住克鲁利的舌头，作为一个传统的男巫，他偏爱贴面礼和吻手礼。这是他的第一个法式热吻，之前或许也有过，要不然无法解释连结是怎么来的，但鉴于他们两个人都断片了，就不能作数。

潮水冲刷般的疼痛如今褪去，让克鲁利的手感觉更好了。他在乎的礼仪都被统统抛开，他甚至可以体会到他们的魔力逐渐交融，连结越发稳固起来。

“呃…克鲁利，”亚茨拉斐尔终于叫出这个名字，而上一次好像已是很久以前的事情，“抱歉最近都躲着你。”

“现在是这种时候，正式谈话？”克鲁利停了下来，“我想你需要知道一点。”

亚茨拉斐尔转过身来面对克鲁利，他们赤裎相对，倒也没有很不习惯。

“什么？”他清清嗓子，“你要…诱惑我吗？”

“本人恳切希望和你进行邪恶的情事交际。”克鲁利学着他写信的口吻，“或者说，我已经硬到发痛了。”

噢，亚茨拉斐尔因为后半句话发出短促的惊叹，除了他有些泛红的脸颊，很难让人想象这位先生刚才还趴在床上发抖。但他选择了大胆的回应，一口堵住蛇的尖牙。

而克鲁利还能闻到他有多香，该死的媚娃的迷魂剂，他低诉：“别论断我。”

亚茨拉斐尔答，看在梅林的份上——但克鲁利没有扩张。媚娃的身体拥有极强的适应性，所有通道都为交媾打开，理论上行得通，却不代表克鲁利可以如此鲁莽。

“啊！你这个…你这条坏蛇。”

“蛇语者与黑魔法有不良联系，黑魔法与邪恶有联系。”他讲出的话也有些变调。

你们知道，蛇很擅长摆动自己的身体，克鲁利正是那么做的。他搂着亚茨拉斐尔的后腰，发力将他抬到自己的大腿上，然后开始摇晃躯体。

“你不能一开始就…”亚茨拉斐尔像是半腾空，下身悬着，支撑点只有克鲁利的那话儿。

他不得不将头靠在克鲁利的肩窝里，双臂圈着克鲁利的脖颈，忍受甬道内过分的撞击。他的说教碎成断续的单音，没过多久就令他干脆完全放弃，屈从于恶仪式。

毕竟那感觉还不错。

克鲁利整日与药材和坩锅打交道的指腹上布有薄茧，摩挲着他的乳头，恍惚间甚至反出青蓝的鳞光。他的前后都被照顾得很好，神经密集的顶端抵着克鲁利的掌心，冰凉的阴茎恰好撞上特殊的那一点。

从灼痛中解放，又坠入夏日恼人的烈阳。而克鲁利像是解暑的雪球，他最爱的、带有乳脂松香的云昵拿味，老套但可靠。

“我爱你，”克鲁利凑近他的耳朵，“你知道我从来不在乎这些什么党什么派的破事，我只是爱你。”

他听起来太认真了，亚茨拉斐尔茫然地想，这显然不是蛇语者的又一句花言巧语。但他的头脑暂时没有空间思考，他被填满了，这些突如其来的血统、情热、克鲁利，塞得他没有余地。他的呻吟不再被意志所阻挡，瞬间便倾泄下来。

媚娃的本能让他安于现状，因为他的伴侣在他的身旁。

他们太过自然，以至于没有留意彼此的样貌。但是亚茨拉斐尔的头发的确是更白了，极北的风在漫长日昼照耀下落在他的发梢，眼眶里盛着晃荡的海水。这对克鲁利来讲都不重要了，他不再被他的外表所吸引，他的存在本身就带有引力。无形的、亘久的连结，状似这些美丽生物的献祭，让伴侣享有他们强大的魔力，实则也将对方的心绪攥在了手中。

而克鲁利显得狼狈许多，他的发型被亚茨拉斐尔拨乱，红毛有些塌下来贴在额前。他的信子尤其活跃，粗重的喘气声摇曳在室内，仿佛是这个声音在弄响床板一般。

性爱把我们还原。脱掉黑袍的巨蛇看上去更像是普通的巫师，普通的人，尽管某些器官略有些诡异，可麻瓜的鼻子嘴巴也不见得多上相。

外面快要入冬，局势从来不见好，争端四起，大战蓄势待发。但在这个房间里，这张床上，他们可以拥有彼此。当克鲁利的液体洒进他体内时，亚茨拉斐尔像是跌进半融的雪地里，方才清晰可见的细晶体瞬间消逝，却在周身留下微妙的余韵。

他们有一段时间无言，然后克鲁利先开了口。

“你要向魔法部报告吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔消化了一下震惊和羞愧，还有小小的喜悦带来的更多的羞愧，才翻身面向克鲁利。

“什么？”

“我以为他们让你盯住我呢。”克鲁利的语气异常松快。

“他们不信任我，”亚茨拉斐尔语塞了片刻，“我们一直处于一种…亲近的关系里，我很确定他们有别的渠道得到你的消息。”

克鲁利没想到自己的玩笑会引出一个这么严肃的答案，这对持重的亚茨拉斐尔来说，到底算是什么？一个告白吗？

“你以前很会接梗的。”

“我猜，是因为你刚才很认真地说了那三个词吧。”

“什么词？”克鲁利挥手召来他的墨镜。

这种把戏太幼稚了，但是交媾后情感急速升温，导致人们什么事都做得出来。

于是亚茨拉斐尔假装理了理他不存在的温莎结：“我甚至都不喜欢你——我…”

“说完它。”

“留着下次吧…”


End file.
